The Batman
by jchedester18
Summary: The story takes place years after the batman hug up the cowl. Bruce Wayne is giving a college lecture on the Batman. He has to act as if he is just a fascinated nerd obsessed with batman spending millions on his obsession. This is my first story. it is just a short story. I may or may not continue it.


The Batman

It was a large room where a group of college students were seated taking notes, and they were ready to listen to the world famous Bruce Wayne. Now Bruce had spent the last fifteen years of his life studying the Batman, or so they were told. Bruce was what could be called a rich kid with a problem. His way of getting around this problem was to research and study, and through the years he had bought tapes and files containing the Batman's fights with the Joker, Bane, and other villains. He called it a hobby, but everyone knew it was an obsession. Who could blame him, he was a struggling man who parents were killed and the Batman was a man doing something about the problems in Gotham.

Bruce walked up to the stage and started his speech, "It was a night back in 2004 that changed everything for Gotham, but at the time it seemed to just be another mugging gone wrong. The truth is the murder on Martha and Thomas Wayne was the critical point of destruction of Gotham. My parents were the top donators to Gotham's poor and working class. They built up Wayne Enterprises to a new level, hiring thousands of people and opened multiple charity organizations.

"After their death the economy took a huge hit in Gotham and the crime rate increased. This caused Batman to pack up and go to train in foreign lands under all the great masters of the world. That's is only one way he could become as strong and powerful as he is. If I were him I would have trained under no one but the best. He would have train under people like Henri Ducard, the greatest detective at the time, Giovanni Zatara, the greatest escape artist at the time, or even Ted Grant, the greatest boxer ever to hit the ring.

Now, we know that Batman is not Batman without his gadgets, so I have had Wayne Tech working on replicating his suit. My goal was to bring his suit, with an upgrade of course, to the GPD and Military. We have deduced that the suit could only be made of tightly woven Kevlar and carbonite which would enable the suit to be very bullet resistant, to the point of near bullet proof, and light enough to be used as effectively as he does. The cape would have to be made with trimesdonate, a material that could become stiff with an electrical current, with Kevlar between the trimesdonate skeleton. The cape has counter weights on the ends of it allowing it to be used as a weapon. I personally have bought a number of "batarangs" to study. As far as we can tell they are just hardened steal bats, but we all know why you are hear, and that is not to hear all the science but to hear about the take downs."

A group of people cheered as he says this. One guy shouted, "Let's get to the good stuff."

A second guy yelled back at him, "Shut up I am trying to listen." With that the room goes quiet as fast as it started.

"Now Before I continue, I want every one of you to get that screaming and cheering out of your system." Bruce stated, "I will not have any more interruptions." The crowd obeyed and continued to shout. Some with anger, but most with anticipation.

"Now that we have that over with we can move into the action" Bruce announced. "The fight took place on the docks." The docks were crowded with containers. "The Joker was trying to steal a crate full of chemicals going to Star Labs. No one knows what he actually wanted to make but we can guess that it would be that vile gas that leaves the infected helplessly laughing themselves to death, coined Joker Gas. Now Batman was not going to let him break the law without facing any consequences. The fight was brutal and so I will not be showing the clips unless you come afterward to see them. It started with Batman dropping out of the sky to take out three of the Jokers hired thugs, immediately going into a beat down frenzy on the other 7. He broke 9 arms, 12 legs, and shattered one guy's collar bone. The Joker began to taunt Batman saying, 'Bats, I was beginning to wonder when you were coming, HAHAHAHA!' Batman did not reply but stared the Joker in the eye. Then the Joker pulled out a hand gun, and laughing, he pulled the trigger. Out of the barrel popped a flag saying 'bang', with that the fight commenced.

Batman flew up at the Joker punching him in the kidney and smashing his hand against the closest crate. The Joker kept laughing the entire time pulling a knife on Batman, slashing at his face. With one quick duck, Batman dipped under the blade and rolled back. Then he bounced over a thug's lifeless body, which was not dead, just knocked out, but just as quickly he vaulted back over to swipe at the Joker's legs. Nimbly, the Joker jumped over the swipe, still laughing. Slashing and hacking with no real technique, the Joker beat down on Batman with no avail. The blade just bounced off of his armor, with a quick spin Batman embedded his elbow into the Joker's chest breaking 5 ribs. The Batmobile pulled into the lane, drifting to a sideways stop in front of the just-ended fight. Batman hoisted the Joker into a chair in the very back of the Batmobile locking him in to it. With that he burst out of the dock, minutes before the cops arrived.

After twenty minutes the Bat-signal etched the sky. According to the police radio chatter, Bane had broken out of Arkham and was on a rampage through Gotham Bank, smashing vaults open, and crushing security guards into the walls. Batman arrived two minutes after the first vault was pried off of its hinges, and according to the security cameras at Arkham Asylum, he only had the time to hand off the Joker to the guards outside before rushing out of Arkham. Batman vaulted out of the Batmobile as it slammed into a stop thirteen feet from the door. Using the momentum from the car, Batman Flew through the glass window above the doors, creating the signature bat shape with his cape. Landing with a quick parkour roll, flipping up into his fighting stance shouting, 'Bane! Drop that man!'

Lurching his huge frame around, Bane came face to face with the Batman. 'Batman, I will break you.' he stated in a slight Spanish accent. With a leap Batman flew over to Bane smashing his fist into Bane's jaw, but Bane did not even flinch. Batman transitioned from the punch to a low kick managing to push his foot back making his opponent flip over himself, smashing his opponent's face into the marble floor. The marble floor cracked as Bane's nose shattered. As Bane slowly got up, Batman pulled three Batarangs hurling them at him, imbedding them into his side. Lurching, Bane tumbled over pulling the lower two out, unable to reach the third, releasing a flow of bright yellow brown blood, contaminated with the strength venom. Bane slammed his palm into Batman's left fist as it flew towards him, breaking something, although I cannot tell you what was broken because there is no hospital record, but Batman did not stop. Using his broken arm as a counterweight, Batman flipped over Bane throwing two more batarangs into his back. Reeling in pain, Bane slammed his fists against the ground sending marble shards flying across the room. Batman vaulted over to block a civilian from the barrage of sharp stone, taking a couple dozen to the back. Bleeding, Batman took his gauntlets and slashed the hose supplying the venom to Bane's head. With a deadly cry, Bane crashed into the recently destroyed floor. Batman then let the police pick up Bane, after leaving in the Batmobile.

Now, we know that the night was still young for the Batman as he stopped three other break-ins and four muggings. One must recognize that the Batman has some medical technology that has not yet been released to the world as he was using his arm in under an hour. My medical research team is looking into method of bone reconstruction that would allow for this," Bruce concluded. The crowd clapped as he finished. The host stood up and announced that they would go into a question and answer section after a ten minute break.


End file.
